emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6452 (17th January 2013)
Plot David is gutted that Jacob is ignoring him. He doesn't see why Alicia and Jacob need to move out, but Alicia is adamant. David is further frustrated when Priya explains that it's making her feel like she's the one in the wrong. Priya insists that she is with David because she cares, not to get one over on Alicia. Later in The Woolpack, fists are about to fly when Priya and Alicia antagonise each other. Alicia squares up to Priya, spoiling for a fight. Rishi steps in to stop the row, but insists that David and Priya should come clean with everyone about their relationship. Not long afterwards, Priya openly kisses David in the pub, but they're both unaware that Alicia is watching. Pollard then offers to put Alicia and Jacob up at the B&B. Meanwhile, Cain is wary and keeps his eye on Dom as he watches him flirt with Debbie over a coffee. Debbie deliberately leads Dom on and they later meet again to discuss business over lunch. Debbie is intrigued and quizzes Dom about the courier business. Dom warns her not to get involved, hinting there is something dodgy going on - but Debbie is determined to find out what. Debbie later learns that the courier business is involved in delivering drugs and offers Dom a way out, but he explains that it's not that easy. Debbie fills in Charity, who is taken aback by her daughter's hard attitude as she suggests that she will use Dom for what she can get. Elsewhere, Megan is worried about Robbie as he isn't answering her calls, Vanessa calls round to Edna's and sees that Tootsie is in distress as she looks through the letterbox, while Steve is becoming weary of Bernice's plan to get Chas to sell her share of The Woolpack. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Steve Harland - Tom Mannion *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox Guest cast None Locations *David's - Exterior and shop floor *Farrers Barn - Front garden *Café Main Street - Interior *Smithy Cottage - Living room *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Dale View - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *The Grange B&B - Backyard *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Woodbine Cottage - Living room and front garden *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,120,000 viewers (21st place). Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes